


Jar of Hearts

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble sorta?, F/M, Holding Grudges, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Sad kinda, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "So nice of you to remember me, Leigh."





	Jar of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I am unclear as to where this came from

You fold your hands and glance around. The office is large and quiet for a Wednesday morning. It's very open and airy, typically geeky but very contemporary and you quite like the setup. Your boss murmurs something about not realising how popular video games had gotten. You scoff a laugh, knowing full well yourself. You were here for a meeting, for business, yet you still wanted to slide yourself over to the _Street Fighter_ machine and see if you still had it.  
  
The man who let you in appears from around a corner, "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, we're just waiting on two guys. You know how LA traffic can be."  
  
You smile brightly and offer your left hand out (as a power move, throw them off, y'know?) and introduce yourself as he shakes it. You see a figure join him in the corner of your eye, but don't worry too much, holding the gaze of the man infront of you.  
  
"Arin Hanson," he says, with a warm smile and a strong squeeze of your hand. You retract it before offering to the man now stood beside him. Your smile falters slightly.  
  
The man takes your hand, the shake firm and he cocks his head slightly, "Dan Avidan. Sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
You visibly bristle, taking your hand back sharply and standing up straight, "Yeah, actually, you do. New Jersey about 4 years ago. So nice of you to remember me, Leigh."  
  
Dan's eyebrows furrow. You scramble in your bag for a packet of Marlboro and a lighter. You look back up at him, placing your bag next to your files and taking a cigarette out of the pack. You tell him your name and his face drops.  
  
"Oh." Is all he says.  
  
You throw the packet back into your bag, announcing that you're going for a smoke until the other parties arrive and briskly walk yourself out of the building.  
  
You're somewhere between enraged and distraught, shocked that you've somehow wound yourself into the same place as Dan once again. You'd been apart 4 years and yet in some sort of weird twist of fate you're the PA of the guy holding the damn meeting.  
  
You light your cigarette, holding the smoke before releasing the cloud into the air of the parking lot, your arms outstretched. They flop beside your body and you want to just collapse onto the floor and throw a toddler style tantrum.  
  
The door swings behind you but you don't look.  
  
"Hey," Dan's voice is soft. He places his hand on your shoulder and you snatch yourself away.  
  
"Don't you 'hey' me." You snap. You take another pull of your cigarette, eyes narrowing aggressively. His mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water, eyes open wide in shock. You imitate him mockingly, making exaggerated confused harrumph noises.  
  
Dan suddenly matches your anger, exactly as you remember him, eyes and tone warning you, "what the fuck did I do?"  
  
You laugh bitterly, "what did you _do?_ You left, that's what. And- and it's not that, really, it's that you didn't have the decency to tell me you were going. You just left. And I didn't hear from you _once_."  
  
Dan sort of just stands there whilst you use your breather to tap out the ash and take another drag. You don't give him much of a chance, through, aggression billowing out in the cloud.  
  
"I didn't get a 'hey I'm moving to California to take a new job and get Ninja Sex Party really rolling' or anything. I get a conversation with Joe being like 'I haven't heard from Danny recently is he okay? Is he still vaycaying with his uncle?' And Joe being like 'he moved out there dude'. That stung. 'Cause like, as if I'm gonna get in the way of what you wanna do. I would have told you to go and live your dream but you just -"  
  
"It wasn't like that." He interrupts, feebly. It lights a fire underneath you.  
  
"Then what was it like, huh? I supported you, Dan. I was there for you every single step of the way and you fucking dropped me like a sack of shit."  
  
You're borderline hysterical. There are tears brimming in your eyes, you're shouting at him in the middle of an almost empty parking lot. You shove your hair out of your face with your free hand and Dan mirrors you. His face is still the same - albeit stubblier - but his features are just as sharp and handsome as you remember.  
  
"I had a 'that's not like Dan' off everyone. You told everyone the good news apart from me and I just don't understand why, 'cause I know that it's not like you," your voice softens slightly, becoming thick and heavy in your throat, "I know that it's not you. You went from writing me love songs to just upping and leaving and that hurt."  
  
Dan steps forward, cupping your jaw and connecting his lips to yours gently but with the same feeling as you remember 4 years ago. You slam your hands flat against his chest and shove him away.  
  
Your voice cracks and breaks, "What the hell is wrong with you?! I loved you, Dan! I thought you were gonna be ' _the one_ '," you make air quotes with your fingers. Your tone cuts him deep and he shuffles his feet on the asphalt, "I thought - I thought, I thought, I thought! - you were different."  
  
He opens his mouth to speak but you don't let him, too far into this to stop. You sound almost weak but the venom never leaves, bubbling out like a carbonated drink from its bottle.  
  
"I thought that-... that this weedy little... nerdy stoney singer _boy_  was gonna change my life. Sweep me off my feet and write me songs for the rest of our days and tell me nice things and fuckin' marry me but instead he left me the same way he put his garbage out y'know? Middle of the street, not knowing any better. I thought you were the one."  
  
You wipe your eyes with the back of your hand and laugh bitterly, "I don't know why I'm wasting my tears. I've spent too long crying over you, Dan. Even now I haven't had an effort of an apology and honestly I'm not surprised. You had 4 whole years to try and get in touch with me and you didn't. For a guy who is apparently an internet personality, you're real fucking hard to get hold of."  
  
You stare at him, eyes cold. He shifts uncomfortably, struggling to find his words, "I didn't want to hurt you..."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"No, I mean it," he tries, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. "  
  
"You think you following your dreams would hurt me? I'd have died for your success, Dan, and you fucking know it."  
  
He rubs his hand over the stubble of his beard. You take another shakey pull of your cigarette.  
  
"I, uhm... I thought it'd be easier to get over you if I didn't tell you."  
  
"It worked, didn't it? You didnt know who I was."  
  
"You've changed a lot."  
  
You roll your eyes and grumble, "my attitude is still the same."  
  
He laughs awkwardly and leans a shoulder against the wall. His voice is quiet, reasoning, "I'm really sorry. I'm jerk- and I know that you clearly already know that. I totally fucked you around by being not exactly yours and then just leaving but-... there is no but. I guess. Im just sorry."  
  
You stare at him coldly. The fire in your stomach has died but you're still a little bitter. You take a final drag before stubbing out your cigarette and tossing it into a bin. Dan glances over your shoulder and nods his head.  
  
"We have a meeting to attend. We can be professional, right?"  
  
You straighten yourself and fold your arms defensively, "of course."  
  
He doesn't flinch at how curt you're being. He stands straight and takes a step backwards.  
  
"Cool. If-... if it means anything, I'd love to get your number and catch up with you and reconnect. I totally get if you don't want to do that, though." He says, eyes pleading with you. You sway on your opinion.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
He holds the door to the building open for you.  
  
"That's good enough for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri.


End file.
